BELOVED
by sanieSaiyan
Summary: Lost to the world, alone in death, a ghost haunts his lover, waiting for his lover to join him on the 'next adventure' Sad oneshot Slash HD


**AN: Hiya people. I know I should be working on Snitched…and I am. Diligently in fact. However the other day I heard a song I haven't heard in forever and I just thought 'wow I need to write a sad one-shot' so I did! **

**Anyways the song was one by the fabulous Wendy Matthews', it's called Beloved. The lyrics are at the end of the fic, if you care. That weird ex-Canadian who bought the top of a mountain in NSW Australia and set up a Tepee…who does that? **

**WARNING: deathfic…very mild slash…ummm Draco being similar to Filch…eww and no it is NOT a songfic only BASED off a song…yay. **

**Sorry about the rant. Anyway…on with…..**

**BELOVED.**

The castle's empty again, it always gets empty at this time. But I never leave. I can't. The ghosts float passed me, but they don't notice me, I'm invisible to them as well. No one can see me. I shout sometimes, loudly, screaming at the world, screaming at you.

But you, like the rest, can't see me, can't hear me, no matter how I try to get you to notice me.

You wander through the empty bowls of the castle, making sure it's secure. Making sure nothing out of the norm is waiting for the students return. Do you remember when we did that together? Do you remember the noise we used to make?

Do you remember me? Sometimes I wonder if you do. If you can? I wonder if you even want to.

But then you pass my portrait, it waves and smiles sadly and you whisper softly in to the empty hallway 'I love you.' A small smile gracing your now aging face.

Your older now, much older, it's been decades, an yet I don't change. I stay the same as I've always been.

Your limp's gotten worse, ever since the war. And with every year that passes the limp gets more pronounced. I wonder how you can walk.

I follow you as you do your rounds, as your wand lightly illuminates the empty halls, as you search for something you'll never find.

You finish your rounds and retire to your rooms, you pore yourself a brandy, always alone. And I know it may be selfish but I'm glad, I know that you have loved no other, and I know you never will. Is that wrong of me?

You finish your drink and set down the glass, then with pain filled slowness make your way to your rooms. They're different from the ones we had shared; you had told the Headmaster that there were too many memories. The bed is large and comfortable, I'm sure, is that all you need now?

You undress slowly, with easy methodical movements. Your skin, that had once been so smooth and creamy was now pasty white and wrinkled, your eyes that had glowed silver, are paled and dulled, and your hair that had been like spun gold was now brittle, grey and lacklustre. I wish I could have been there for you. I wish you knew how much I still love you; I wish you knew that I'm waiting. Waiting for you and only you. And I know that you'll join me soon.

You lie down on your bed with a small groan; you don't cover your aged naked form. It's too hot anyway. I lie down beside you and wrap myself around you, my head resting in the crook of your neck; I inhale your sweet scent, that hasn't changed. I know you can't feel it, but I kiss you neck softly, you turn to face me, but you don't know I'm here. You can't see me holding you, you can't feel me kissing you so gently, and oh how I wish you could.

'Draco,' I whisper softly as I cup your cheek gently, 'I love you, I never told you and I am so sorry, but I tell you now, I love you, I always have and I always will. Please don't doubt it.' My voice echo's in the empty world I live in.

You smile softly, as though you heard my words, and sigh ever so gently as your eyes close and you drift in to sleep. Before you are completely asleep you say, in a voice barely above a murmur, 'I love you too Harry.' And then you're asleep and I'm alone in the darkness again. But I know that won't be for much longer. I know that you are joining me tonight. I've been waiting for so long, but I know that tonight is the end of this life for you. I know that we can venture into another one together.

Next time, I promise I won't leave you.

_Fin_

_Here I am, I'm right here  
Oh I wish you could feel me  
Standing so close  
I'm right beside you dear  
I float through this man house  
I float through the walls  
I scream and call  
While I watch you without me  
All I feel, all I am now  
Is this love I have for you  
Each night it's you  
You I lay beside  
I close my eyes, never to sleep  
I tell you all the things I should have said  
But you'll never know  
How could I act such a part  
As to love the one who breaks my heart  
I had to go ...  
So put your hands here around my waist  
Though you cannot feel my touch dear  
And dance with me as you did before  
I'm bound forever to this house  
I can never go beyond that door  
I dance alone  
So when you think of me, smile  
It's the only way that i can see  
That you still care for me  
I close my eyes, never to sleep  
I tell you all the things I should have said  
But you'll never know  
How could I act such a part  
As to love the one who breaks my heart  
I had to go ...  
Here I am, I'm right here  
How I wish you could see me dear  
O my dear ...  
_'Beloved' by Wendy Matthews

**AN: well did you cry? I did…bawled my eyes out…pitiful right? To cry so much over that dribble…but meh. **

**How much like Filch did Draco seem…sorry about that, it wasn't intentional.**

**Gawd I'm still crying. You should see my friends face…she in hysrerics.**

**Anyway if you know or care Snitched is still going, I'm just waiting for my computer to come back to me…it broke whaaa The next Chap is written and everything…shouldn't be too much longer.**


End file.
